


【泰悠泰】公司前輩

by az50825



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az50825/pseuds/az50825
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 13





	【泰悠泰】公司前輩

中本悠子蹬着高跟鞋出现在营销组门口就听到吵闹的声音，午休时间的营销组不都一下就跑光了怎么今天那么吵，进了门才知道多了位新面孔。

中本悠子拍了拍李马克「午餐吃什么？」

「阿....今天要欢迎泰容哥所以大家订了炸鸡」李马克有些抱歉的看着她

「没事，我去找廷祐吃饭就好了」中本悠子双手插在西装裤里，抬了下巴望着那个粉色头发的人  
「新人头发颜色真是夸张阿」

「悠子姐妳也是呢」李马克指着她那一头漂成白金色的及肩短发

「哎呦马克真可爱呢！」中本悠子伸出手握住李马克的手指晃了晃 「姐姐去吃饭啦」

中本悠子带着金廷祐去了公司附近的餐厅用餐，吃饱后心情特别好拿着顺路买的冰咖啡回到公司。

吃饱的午后总让人昏昏欲睡，中本悠子身着懒腰四处张望着，门口出现的粉色身影立刻吸引她的目光，要是平常的中本悠子就趴回桌上推推隔壁的同事去接待，可能是那充满少女心的颜色让中本悠子起身，绝对不是因为脸的关系。

「有什么事吗？」中本悠子穿着高跟鞋目光刚好平视，起身时还将一边的头发勾到耳后，脸部轮廓清晰可见。

「这个...」李泰容有些紧张的递出手中的文档，双手交握摆回身前，小心翼翼的看着眼前这位强势的女人。

中本悠子看完手中的文档，扫了眼对方挂在脖子上的证件

**「** 这样就可以了，泰容xi」

「好的，谢谢」

看李泰容局促的鞠躬然后像是逃跑的背影，中本悠子忍不住笑了出来，啊...好可爱的新人。

把文档放在组长桌上，中本悠子回到座位上愉快的办公。

可爱的东西都好喜欢想得到手，像人事部的金廷祐李东淑、营销部的李马克都成为了中本悠子的好朋友。

行动派的中本悠子接近下班时间就先收拾好拿起包包往营销部走，有新人肯定就有欢迎会。

「郑组长我也可以去吧？」中本悠子挑眉问着嘴边擒着酒窝的人

「当然可以，不介意的话妳也可以带着人事组的人一起来」

「人事组的人是指廷祐、东淑还是道妍？」

「悠子姐不是明白吗？」

「明白当然明白，你也让我明白一下那个新来的」

「有兴趣？」

「非常有兴趣」中本悠子第四个字的发音重了些

「等等安排你们坐一起，泰容不会喝酒妳看着办」郑组长笑的有些怪异

「行，我先去人事部时间餐厅你在发给我」

中本悠子没去多想，转身就往人事部走。

去人事部通知完，中本悠子看了消息还有点时间决定回家一趟。

冲了个澡，换上黑色内衣搭配白色短袖衬衫，内衣若隐若现的，原本的西装长裤换成了开衩窄裙，穿上黑色丝袜踩着比上班时多几公分的高跟鞋。

中本悠子满意的照镜子，身材都完美的展现出来，套上西装外套出门。

回家好好准备一番，结果还是最早到的那个，中本悠子坐在餐厅门口的候位区，路过的人目光都聚焦在她身上。

那个新来的来的真是时候，中本悠子正被搭讪，对方死缠烂打不愿离开本想着板起脸赶人，李泰容就刚好从出租车下车还搞不清楚状况，中本悠子就起身去勾他的手臂，亲密的肢体接触李泰容可以感受到手臂后的柔软，整张脸要烧起来般。

「不好意思，我男朋友来了」中本悠子扯开笑容看着李泰容说

还好李泰容反应快的挣开手，把中本悠子搂进怀里

「路上堵车来晚了，发生什么事了？」挑着眉看向搭讪者

  
「脸也太红了吧，谢谢你」

  
人一走李泰容立刻收回手，耳朵脸颊都红彤彤的。

「....不好意思 前辈」

「没关系的，是你帮了我阿」中本悠子开心的笑着，看到小可爱不一样的一面，更想得到了。

中本悠子拉着人一起到候位区坐下，开始聊天打发时间。

「你们郑组长好慢啊」

「还有几个文档要签，组长看我是新人就先让我走了」李泰容笑着摸摸后脑勺

「泰容xi怎么会想染粉红色啊？」

「粉红色很好看，不适合吗？」

「适合，泰容好可爱」中本悠子翘着脚，手靠在大腿上撑着下巴对李泰容笑。

「谢谢，前辈也很可爱」李泰容躁的不敢对视

「可爱？哪里可爱了？」中本悠子带给别人的一贯是强势，看着李泰容就忍不住想逗逗他。

「阿.....笑的很可爱」李泰容停顿了下才想到回答

「是吗？那我要多笑了」

李泰容刚想说什么其他同事就到了。

  
中本悠子照着安排在李泰容的身旁坐下，吃的是烧肉菜单上的品项几乎都被点了一遍，等待上菜的期间同事们开始闲聊。

「悠子姐怎么换了套衣服？」来自人事部的李东淑大胆提问

所有的目光都投放到她身上，中本悠子抿了口啤酒眨眼着说「今天是星期五」

不明所以的李马克开始询问星期五怎么了吗，其他人则是转移话题。

中本悠子吃的不多倒是喝了很多啤酒，坐在旁边的李泰容好像注意到推了点小菜给她，中本悠子笑了笑意思意思的吃几口。

一群人吃饭的时间很长，店家都快打烊了郑组长为每人点了杯酒，开始迎新会的最后流程。

「干杯！」

中本悠子仰头就把酒一口气喝完，转头看李泰容捧着酒杯皱眉小口小口的喝着。

可爱。

  
大家喝完最后一杯起身不断讨论着续摊地点，李泰容还茫然的坐在位置上。

郑组长结帐后便让中本悠子送李泰容回去，邀着其他人去ktv续摊。

「走吧」

李泰容有意识的点头起身摇摇晃晃地走着，中本悠子无奈的牵着他的手

「泰容要去哪呢？回家吗？」

大脑被酒精占领，李泰容眨着大眼不解的看着中本悠子，仿佛她在说一题困难的数学题目，回答不出來。

中本悠子满意极了牵着人往附近的酒店走去。

喝了酒的李泰容很乖不吵不闹，中本悠子把他推上床解他裤头时也没反抗。

一杯酒不至于让人醉到不醒人事，中本悠子含着李泰容的阴茎时还是有反应的勃起了。

中本悠子一手握着阴茎吸允一手伸到裙下揉压阴蒂，下体的刺激太大李泰容似乎是酒醒了惊讶的喊着前辈。

「泰容清醒了啊」

中本悠子停下手活，原本伏在裤裆动了身M字体的撑在李泰容的肩膀处，把裙子往上卷开，利用指甲扯开丝袜露出白皙的皮肤。

「喝点水解酒吧泰容」

拉开内裤用着私密处蹭他的唇，李泰容想开口说话，舌头不小心的滑过阴蒂，中本悠子发出喘息屁股扭动的更厉害。

「舔舔我泰容，前辈请你喝水」

前辈的话似乎凑效了，粗糙的舌面滑过阴蒂、阴道口，中本悠子放荡的叫着伸手解衬衫，单手解开内衣开始拉扯自己的乳头。

「哈...好棒..泰容」

「就是..这样阿哈...嗯」

「前..辈喜欢这样..啊啊..要好好喝哦」

爽到潮吹，大量的液体进了李泰容口中，中本悠子动了身子低头亲吻李泰容，味道有些咸腥。

「泰容好乖好棒」

中本悠子压着李泰容像给奖励的接吻，拉着他的手玩弄她胸前的圆润。

「泰容真的好可爱！前辈可以干你吗？」

「在办公室见到的时候就想干你了」

面对直白的话语李泰容耳朵、脸颊、脖子都红了一片。

「又脸红了，好可爱」

中本悠子忍不住喜欢，捧着李泰容的脸又吻了好几遍。

中本悠子用着湿泞的下体磨擦李泰容的阴茎

「好好看前辈怎么干你的，不专心的话会有惩罚」

握着阴茎对准阴道口缓缓坐下，李泰容就乖乖地看着自己的生殖器被沾着水光的小穴吃下。

中本悠子坐在他身上缓慢地摇动，伸出手去解他的领带衬衫，她压下身去舔弄他小巧的乳头，能听到李泰容粗重的喘息声。

膝盖跪在床上双手向后支撑着，露出一个漂亮的弧度，中本悠子快速的摆动臀部，性交声变得响亮，胸部随着动作晃动吸引着李泰容蹂躏。

「嗯哈...好棒」

女上的姿势耗体力，动了一下中本悠子就趴下身搂着李泰容的脖子。

「换你来干前辈吧」

说完她就感觉到臀肉被抬起分开，有力的撞击着，中本悠子就趴在他的耳朵旁边喘边说浪话。

「阿恩...泰容舒服吗？前辈很舒服哦」

「是...前辈干你好还是..你干前辈好呢..唔」

「啊啊...要去了」

下体激烈的抽插让中本悠子迎来了第二次高潮，她抬起屁股透明的液体就洒在李泰容的阴茎上，高潮完就把性器插回阴道里，缩紧小穴自顾自的动了起来。

「泰容射进来吧，前辈帮你生个宝宝」

「宝宝要跟你一样可爱」

「阿....好喜欢」

性事一开始李泰容身上的红晕就没退下来过，酒劲过了理智告诉他不能内射，但是前辈死死绞着他还说喜欢就忍不住内射了。

一场性事结束，中本悠子累的不想动趴在李泰容的身上要亲亲。

李泰容轻声劝着她去洗澡，中本悠子敞开了腿给他看流出的白浊

「好啊，泰容帮我洗」

最后还是李泰容红着脸给她清洗，还遭了不少调戏，还好刚才做爱时的各种液体都好好的盛住了，床上没太多液体，中本悠子躺上了床就睡。

  
下午一点多中本悠子才睡醒，看着空荡的房间，起身穿衣服盘算着星期一要怎么好好欺负李泰容。

还好是昨天是星期五，中本悠子有充裕的假期来舒缓酸痛的双腿。

中本悠子挑了一套深蓝色的西装外套和长裤，配着浅蓝色的衬衫，将头发勾在耳后换上了新的耳环，一副女强人的模样才满意的去上班。

中本悠子不喜欢迟到，所以现在她有足够的时间打卡然后去趟营销部。

刚到营销部就发现她的小可爱被围观，中本悠子凑上了前揉乱了李泰容用发胶固定好的头发。

办公室一片宁静，没道理啊。

中本悠子看着李泰容挑眉，他就只是红着脸对她笑。

「呃、悠子姐这样不好吧」李马克尴尬打破这片宁静

「哪里不好了？」看着被揉乱的粉色头发中本悠子心情大好，出手弄成其他造型。

「那个...悠子姐社长姓李」

「嗯，你李马克也姓李啊」

「不..不是！泰..泰容哥的父亲就是李社长啊！」  
李马克很慌张

中本悠子更慌张，停下玩弄的手诧异的看着李泰容

李泰容只笑了笑 「多多指教，前辈」


End file.
